This invention relates to improvements in a drive system for a hybrid drive vehicle which uses an engine and an electric motor as driving sources.
Hitherto a variety of hybrid drive vehicles have been proposed in which an engine and an electric motor are used as driving sources for the vehicle. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 5-50865. In such a hybrid drive vehicle, as compared with a conventional vehicle driven only by an engine, the hybrid drive vehicle is additionally provided with a motor, a battery, inverters and the like so that configuration of a drive mechanism and a drive control system is complicated.